Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of truck tractors and more particularly to a cross member for supporting a cab on a rigid frame of a truck tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of truck tractors, a standard rigid frame is assembled with pre-determination of the specific cab that will be installed on the frame. These pre-assembled frames generally include two parallel, longitudinal beams that are secured in fixed positions relative to one another. The beams are generally C-shaped in cross-section, with the open sides of the beams opposing one another. A cab and peripheral equipment are then selected for mounting upon the frame. Different cabs and equipment have different requirements as to the location of the cross member supports. Accordingly, cross member supports are installed on truck tractor frames during the assembly process.
As noted above, the longitudinal beams are generally C-shaped in cross-section to provide rigidity and to provide a planar top surface for attaching the cab and equipment. However, the planar top surface and planar bottom surface of the longitudinal beams prevent the insertion of cross member support having a length approximately equal to the distance between the parallel side walls of the beams. The width of the cross member prevents the cross member from being rotated into position or removed after placement between the C-shaped beams. Various efforts have been made to provide cross-member supports for addition to a truck tractor frame. Generally, however, they have required several different parts with multiple connections, each of which can reduce the rigidity of the overall cross member. Moreover, the locations of connection can be located in areas that are difficult to reach, especially with tools.
It is generally desirable to provide a cross-member that uses a minimal number and types of parts and requires the fewest connections to the frame in order to maintain the cross member as rigid as possible relative to the frame.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a novel cross member for a truck tractor frame that comprises two substantially similar side members. The two identical parts are insertable between the side walls of two opposing C-shaped channels of a truck tractor frame. The side members interconnect with one another to define a rigid cross member that fits snugly between the side walls of two C-shaped beams. The interconnected cross member parts are bolted or otherwise secured to the C-shaped beams.